Fallout: War For The Wastes
by SwingWatchaGot
Summary: War spreads like fire through the wasteland and our three friends are caught right in the middle of it. a sequel to "The Vault Dweller" (Be advised that even though the story may be completed it is still under constant maintenance.)
1. Prologue

Steve sat up and looked around. He was somewhere in the middle of the desert buried knee deep in sand and his two friends were nowhere to be found. Steve dug himself out and stumbled around for a bit until he tripped over a what looked like a boot. Steve began removing the sand on top of it when Jason suddenly shot up out of the sand, ripping off his helmet and taking in large breaths.

"Where-," he panted, "whe- where are we?" he asked.

"No Idea, all I know is that we're somewhere in the desert." Steve replied.

"We gotta find Danse and get moving before we get stung by radscorpions or god forbid a cazador." said Jason getting up.

"I got an idea." Jason said digging his feet into the sand.

Jason dragged his feet around trying to feel for a body under the sand. Steve did the same and the two fished around in the sand until Jason felt something hard under the sand and kicked it lightly. The object moved prompting Jason to kick it harder.

"A-HAUGH JESUS!," Danse yelled emerging from the sand and rolling over in pain clutching his side.

"Found him!" Called Jason.

Steve ran over to the two of them.

"What's wrong with Danse?" asked Steve

"I might've kicked him a bit, too hard."

"You MIGHT'VE also broken my ribs. " Danse groaned standing up.

"Had to see if you were still kickin'." Jason shrugged

"Any Idea where we are?." asked Danse rubbing his side.

"Nope, but my Pip-Boy's built in map says there's a town not too far from here, 'No-vac' two miles west, we could start there." Steve said shrugging.

"Let's get to it then" said Jason strapping his helmet on.

"Hey guys?" called Steve.

"Yeah?" said Jason and Danse in unison.

"Any of you have your weapons?" asked Steve patting his empty holster.

"Ah shit!"said Jason checking his empty holster.

"I got nothin'." said Danse disappointed.

"Well fuck." Steve said.

"Language!" Jason scolded. "Me and Danse can do it 'cause we're adults."

"First I'm hearing of it." Steve said shrugging.

"Eh he's right. It's not good to swear.". Danse said dusting himself off.

"Now you tell me!" Steve whined.

"Let's hope that Novac has some guns for sale." Danse said

"And food." Jason added patting his stomach.

The three began walking west.

"See if your Pip-boy picks up any radio stations, I could use some good music right now." said Jason

"Lemme see, I do got one 'C.A.F.' radio." said Steve looking at his Pip-Boy.

"Put it on, let's see what's Playing." Jason nodded at Steve's Pip-Boy

Steve tuned his radio to the station and listened as the DJ went on with his show.

"Howdy Troops!, It's your main man Mitch and you're listening' to C.A.F Radio your source of hot tunes out in the battlefield. A bit of news today as just a few hours ago Minutemen forces aided by NCR troopers have finally driven the Enclave out of Fort Sanctuary and back into the inner city where the Enclave have dug their heels in and are daring the minutemen to come in after them."

"What in the hell?" asked Danse.

"Shush! Let's hear what else our main man has to say." said Jason.

"In other news General Preston Garvey, leader of the Minutemen gave a speech the other day addressing his people. Our reporters were there to capture the speech. 'To all citizens who stand by the minutemen this is General Garvey Speaking. A few days ago fort Sanctuary was suddenly attacked by the combined forces of caesar's legion and the Enclave. Our great fort was destroyed but from the ashes we'll rise. I ask that you stand by us as we join the NCR and Brotherhood of Steel in fighting this rotten cancer that is spreading across the wasteland. As I speak our men are preparing for the coming war and we will not surrender until our last bullet and our last breath is spent!'. Truly awe inspiring, this has been our daily news segment and now back to the music!."

As the music played the three looked at each other in shock.

"We gotta get back." said Steve.


	2. Chapter 1: It Starts In The Trenches

Lucky tilted his helmet up and peeked over the trench. The battlefield in front of them was empty except for the smoldering wreckage of securitrons and crashed vertibirds. Lucky descended back into the trench and walked over to the war room where Piper now a lieutenant Wright, loomed over a map of the region with several minutemen behind her. She sported a militia hat and the standard minutemen coat fitted with armor and a red coloured sash to symbolize her rank. Lucky walked in and saluted.

"Sir the enemy have pulled back." said Lucky.

"Good I'll put out a call for reinforcements and supplies, then we'll rearm for an assault." said Piper looking up from the maps.

Lucky nodded and exited the barracks walking along the trench line as the individual minutemen went about their business. Lucky crouched and walked over to the sniper's nest where Felix a good friend to both Piper and Lucky sat motionless peering through his scope. Lucky crouched behind him and whispered as not to alarm him.

"Anything happenin' mate?" Lucky asked.

"Pretty quiet at the moment, artillery shook 'em up good. But I wouldn't count on them stayin' quiet forever." said Felix not even looking up from his scope.

"Good, try to get some rest mate, can't have you falling asleep on the job." said Lucky patting his shoulder.

Lucky was about to leave when Felix grabbed his leg.

"Wait-wait-wait, I'm seeing something." he said cocking the bolt on his rifle

"We got securitrons incomin'. Go sound the alarm" Felix said firing a shot and cocking the bolt again.

Lucky took the flare gun from his belt and fired a signal flare into the air. Lucky then ran to the edge of the trench began barking orders.

"All right men second wave incomin'!" Lucky yelled "Battle stations!"

Lucky grabbed his lazer-musket, cranked a few cells in and peered over the trench firing a blast straight into the TV screen of a securitron causing it to explode. The air was filled with the thunder of gunfire, the hiss of laser-fire, and the shouting of minutemen. A group of securitrons stopped at the edge of the trench. Their arms shrank and the panels on their shoulders opened to reveal an arsenal of missiles. They opened fire, the missiles screeching as they flew into the trench sending the minutemen ducking and and diving. Amidst all the chaos, the securitrons began dropping into the trench. Lucky tried to bash one with the stock of his rifle but failed as the securitron grabbed his rifle and crushed it. Lucky pulled out his pistol and shot it three times in it's artificial face. The securitron spasmed and fell. Piper hearing the commotion grabbed her shotgun and exited the war room. She found Lucky shoving a piece of shrapnel into a securitron before kicking it over.

"L-T we're bein' overrun, our boys are doin' their best, but their best means fuck-all against these securitrons." Lucky said picking up a service rifle and cocking it. "What's the play here L-T?!"

Piper thought for a minute before pulling out a smoke grenade that was used to signal targets for artillery and threw it as hard as she could.

"Everyone get to cover!" she yelled.

Piper and Lucky dove behind the wreckage of a tank as the screech of artillery shells pierced the air. The shells began slamming into the trench destroying everything in their radius. The ground shook and Piper could hear the screams of her men as they scrambled to get to cover. The shelling continued for a solid 10 minutes relentlessly pounding the area. When the dust finally settled everything was quiet, no gunfire, no artillery, just silence. After a few moments Piper and Lucky emerged from the battered tank. Corpses of both minutemen and securitrons laid about, some even compacted into the mud.

"My God…" Piper said examining the damage. "All those men...gone."

"You did what you had to.". Lucky said patting her on the back. "I'll check for survivors."

Thunder erupted and it began to rain as Piper walked along the trench not saying a word. She stopped at the sniper's nest where Felix sat pistol in one hand and the other resting on his side.

" My C.O. comes to my neck of the woods and here I am shot in the abdomen and coughing up blood...I must look a sight." he said giving her a weak chuckle

"You're fine." said Piper sitting down in front of him.

"That's...good," he coughed, " Hey answer me this, and don't sugarcoat it. How bad is it?" He lifted his hand to reveal the wound. The wound was clean through but most what was shown was vaporised.

"You're gonna be fine. This will hurt a bit." said Piper.

She retrieved a med-x syringe from her satchel and injected it his arm. Felix groaned loudly in pain as the needle pierced his flesh. Felix's injuries were too severe but at least the pain would be dulled and he'd be comfortable.

"Lieutenant c'mere." said Felix.

Piper moved closer to him and Felix hugged her.

"I'm gonna miss you Piper." said Felix

"I-I'm gonna miss you too Felix." said Piper tearing up a bit.

"...Also ... you're a terrible liar."

Piper held him for a few minutes shocked, until she felt him let go. Piper stood silent for a moment then rested him against the sandbags, his rifle beside him. She got up and saluted before returning to the trench.

"Felix?" asked lucky

Piper shook her head somberly. Lucky sighed and sat down on a crate.

"Any survivors?" Piper asked.

"Yeah a few. I told them to dig in just in case more securitrons come knockin'."

"Good."

"What do we do now?" asked Lucky.

"Put a call for backup and hold out until they come." Piper said swapping out the mags on a service rifle and cocking it

"I'll get on the horn then and call for reinforcements." said Lucky

"At the end of every storm, the light shines." said Piper peering over the trench eyeing another wave of securitrons massing.


	3. Chapter 2: Treacherous Roads

Steve, Jason, and Danse arrived at Novac where a friendly local pointed them to a local motel. Danse went to go rent a room for them to rest in while the others looked for weapons. Inside the motel lobby an older woman sat behind the desk.

"Welcome to the Dino Dee-lite motel!, how can I help you." asked the woman cheerfully

"Hi I'm passing through and I need a place to rest, how much do the rooms cost?" Danse asked

"A room will run you 120 caps." said the woman.

"120? Bit much ain't it?"

"Since the war started roads have become less safe to travel. We don't get as many visitors as we used to see we have to charge more." the said apologetically.

"You're right." Danse sighed.

He placed a pouch full of caps on the desk. The woman counted the caps and handed Danse a key.

"Room 3, enjoy your stay. "

The three entered the room exhausted. Steve and Danse crashed onto the bed and Jason slumped onto a sofa. Immediately they fell asleep. The next morning they stopped by the gift shop to pick up some weapons and ammo. Their next goal was to reach Camp McCarran where they would try to hitch a ride to the commonwealth and hopefully rejoin their friends. The three packed up their gear and hit the road once again. While on the road to Camp McCarran they came across a ransacked caravan or rather what was left of it.

"Hold up y'all" said Jason pulling out his 9mm pistol and cocking the slide.

Jason went around checking the bodies for survivors or any loot that might be usable bullets, chems, weapons. He walked back over to Danse and Steve with a satchel of stuff.

"Anything?" asked Danse

"Some .357, a stimpak, two frags, and this beauty." said Jason tossing Steve the Bag and presenting a mint condition Cowboy Repeater rifle. It was engraved with elegant designs on the receiver.

"Nice." said Danse.

"Well place looks clear, how 'bout we rest up for a bit here." said Jason taking his helmet off and placing it on the caravan wagon.

Danse sat down resting his head on a discarded travel bag. Steve sat down and rested against the wagon. Suddenly a gunshot cracked through the air and a Bullet smashed through the wagon hitting Steve in the chest.

"Sniper get down!" Jason yelled

Another shot echoed and the bullet smashed through Jason's helmet destroying it.

Danse and Jason took cover weapons drawn scanning the surrounding area for the sniper. Jason peeked over the wagon and levelled his rifle training the sight on a small black figure on the hilltop. He took a deep breath and fired one round at the figure quickly cocking the lever chambering another round. The blob stood still and another bullet hit the wagon narrowly missing Jason.

"Damn, can't get a shot." Jason said returning to cover.

Steve laid on the ground motionless bleeding profusely. Danse retrieved a Stimpak from Jason's satchel and injected it into Steve's chest. Steve stopped bleeding but remained unconscious. Jason saw the black figure in the hills standing up and then falling onto the wagon. The figure was a man wearing raider armor a knife sticking out of his back.

"Looks like someone took care of our little sharpshooter." said Danse looking at the body.

"Eyes peeled, whoever killed this man is probably still around. What about Steve is he okay?" said Jason.

"Don't worry, he's unconscious but he stopped bleeding he should be fine." said Danse

The two heard someone approaching from behind. They whipped around weapons trained on a man wearing a duster and rawhide hat. The man had long gray hair and stubble all over his lower face.

"You point guns at errbody that saves you or just the ugly ones?". Said the man raising his arms.

"You killed him?" Asked Danse nodding at the dead man in the wagon.

"Yup, sure did. Saw 'em takin' pot shots atchya. So I stuck him wit muh knife." said the man walking cautiously over to the dead raider and retrieving his knife.

The two lowered their weapons and thanked the man.

"Whaddya'll think yer doin' out here? This area's crawlin' with raiders." said the man.

"We are trying to get to Camp MCcarran, then we got ambushed by the sniper." said Danse

"Where's the nearest doctor?, our friend here has been shot." Jason said picking Steve up and putting him on his shoulder.

"Not too far, 'bout 2 hour walk that-a-way, small town called Agua Fria." the man said pointing to the east. "Look for Ellie."

"Hell I'll take ye'. Was makin' my way there anyways." said the man.

"Sounds good, names Danse by the way." said Danse extending his arm.

"Nice to meet ya', name's Sam Faraday." said the man giving him a toothy smile and shaking his hand.

"I'm Jason, and this is Steve." said Jason

"Nice to meet you too, now let's get going 'fore raiders sniff us out like bloodhounds." said the man slinging his rifle across his back and beginning to walk.

Danse and Jason followed him with Jason carrying Steve on his shoulder.

"Don't worry kid we're gonna get you some help." said Jason


	4. Chapter 3: Agua Fria

After a grueling 2 hour walk the party finally had made it to Agua Fria. Jason went searching for the doctor while Sam went about his business and Danse sat on a bench looking at the town. Jason found the clinic and knocked on the door rapidly. A woman in a checkered shirt and overalls answered the door.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman she had a slight English accent.

"Yeah my friend here is hurt and needs a doctor." Jason said

The woman looked at Jason and then at Steve.

"Alright come in." said the woman

"Thank you." sighed Jason entering the clinic.

Steve was laid out onto a table the woman washed her hands and began examining him.

"You're a doctor?" asked Jason

"Yea, problem?" said the woman

"No, just wanna make sure you know what you're doin'...you look a little on the younger side." said Jason

"I'm 20 and I'm damn good at my job." the woman said a bit irritated.

"Why don't you go into town? Get some sleep, some food in your belly, this is gonna take a bit." said the woman.

"Ok just… take care of him, the kids the only family I got left." said Jason.

The woman nodded and Jason left leaving her to continue examining Steve. The woman unzipped his jumpsuit and examined the wound. The bullet hit his back and almost went clean through just barely poking out of his chest. 2 inches to the left and the bullet would've torn straight through his heart. His left arm had also suffered some nerve damage. The woman grabbed a pair of tweezers and carefully dug into the wound and removed the bullet. pretty whoever shot him either had terribe aim or something made the bullet divert from its path. she dropped the bullet it into a cup and continued. She fetched a needle and thread and began sewing the wound shut humming a tune as she went. caredully she ran the needle in and out, in and out. She applied a stimpak into his chest once she was done and bandaged his wound putting his arm into a sling as to not damage his arm even more. She washed her hands again and proceeded to carry Steve over to a bed and gently laid him onto it he was heavier than he looked. She wiped her brow and rested her arms on her hips. Come to think of it the kid wasn't much younger than her only a few years at most. She draped a blanket over him and sat down in a chair next to him, "poor kid" she thought to herself looking at him as he restes. She heard the front door open and voice call out;

"Hello?"

The woman got up and walked into the living room where Jason stood in hand.

"How is he doc?"

"Your friends gonna be fine, I removed the bullet and bandaged him up. I got him on bedrest until the wound heals. Your friend is very lucky, the bullet was only two inches off from tearing a hole through his heart but it didn't leave him unscathed the bullet did hit him in the chest and carved a good sized wound, not to mention his arm has nerve damage. He won't be doin' much for the next couple weeks if that. " the woman said.

"A couple of weeks?, we gotta head back east a soon as possible." said Jason

"No can do mister." the woman said crossing her arms.

"Look, if you can leave him here until he's healed you can go do your business in the east and pick him up when he's better." she suggested.

Jason digested this for a moment and sighed.

"If we leave him here you have to promise me that you'll take good care of the him, please." Jason said

The woman nodded.

"I'll take good care of him, don't worry."

"I'll discuss this with my companion."

"Of course."

Jason found Danse chatting with one of the locals about their ranch. Danse saw Jason and excused himself from the conversation waving goodbye at the man before walking over to Jason.

"Any news on Steve?" asked Danse.

"Yeah, he got lucky. Bullet barely missed his heart." said Jason

"Jesus"

"Yeah"

"Doctor says he's unconscious and can't be moved... He has to stay here with her." said Jason

"And what? We go east and leave him? We can't do that, that kid has been through hell and back with us it'd be wrong to abandon him here." said Danse crossing his arms.

"We're not gonna leave him here for the rest of his life. I say he stay's here and recovers while we go east and figure out just what the hell is going on and send for him when he's better." Jason said leaning against a wooden fence.

"I don't like it."

"I know, it ain't gonna be easy but I think it's best, you heard the radio. The commonwealth is a war-zone right now and Steve ain't no soldier. It's dangerous enough for him back home let alone with a bullet wound to the chest and a clipped wing. It'd be safer if we leave him here for a bit." said Jason.

"That's true, I guess you're right it'd be safer for him here." Danse nodded.

"It's settled then, we leave Steve here to heal and come get him when things get a bit better."

"mhm." danse grutned.

Danse and Jason stayed in town for a few days before packing their gear and heading east leaving Steve to recover from his injuries. Days went by and Steve was still unconscious now the good doctor was used to seeing him in his bed every day and was changing his bandages when suddenly Steve's eyes lazily opened. She was surprised and somewhat joyful that he'd regained consciousness. He looked at his surroundings. he noticed he was shirtless, in a bed and his left arm was in a sling with his chest bandaged. A woman in overalls and a red checkered shirt sat at his bedside, her auburn colored hair tied up in a messy bun. He tried to push himself up but froze when an immense pain shot through his chest and arm. The woman got up and helped him lay back down. He winced in pain and groaned loudly.

"Easy now, you're injured kiddo."

"Whe-where am I? What happened?" Steve asked

"You're in a clinic, you were shot in the chest and your friends brought you here." said the woman

"Well, at least I'm not dead." he sighed "Who are you by the way? Also where's Danse and Jason?"

"I'm Ellie, I'm the one who patched you up." said the woman smiling.

"Nice to meet you Ellie, I'm Steve."

"I know, your friends told me your name before they left."

Steve was confused.

"They, left?" he asked

"Yep they went east and left you here to heal, they said to tell you not to worry and that they'll come get you when things cool down a bit back east." said Ellie

"O-okay, how long ago did they leave." said Steve

"About a week." she said.

Steve wondered how long he'd been out. He was also worried that he'd never see his two friends again.

"You okay?, how do you feel?" Ellie asked.

"Hungry." Steve said raising his eyebrows.

"I bet you are, you've been out a good while. C'mon I'll take you to get some food it's just about suppertime." said Ellie smiling.

Maybe things weren't gonna be so bad. Steve thought to himself. Ellie helped Steve get up from the bed and went to fish out some clothes for him. while Steve examined his wound. The scar looked nasty but he'll have a good story to tell later on in life.

"Here ya' go some new clothes, your jumpsuit is stained in blood and is torn at the chest from the bullet." she said handing him the clothes

Steve inspected the clothes, a simple white long-sleeved shirt and brown pants with soem suspenders. Steve put the clothes on and had Ellie help him put on a pair of boots. He felt a bit embarrassed that he was a young man and still had to have someone help dress him. After he got dressed Steve stepped outside. The hot sun blinded him for a second before Steve's eyes adjusted to the brightness. The town looked like one straight out of a spaghetti western film complete with a saloon. Ellie met him outside as she locked the door to her clinic. He followed her down the road. She led him to a small building with a sign that read "Maggie's" they walked inside and sat down in a booth. A woman in a pink apron came over holding a notepad.

"Howdy ya'll, can I get you guys anything?" said the waitress.

"We'll have two prospector plates please." said Ellie. "Jackpot style."

The woman nodded and returned to the kitchen.

"So, what's your story huh? How'd you end up with the Ranger?" Asked Ellie.

"I grew up in a vault back east. One day we were attacked by raiders. Jason came across my vault and decided to intervene. He searched for survivors and found me hiding in my quarters with an old baseball bat. We searched for survivors but nobody was left... not even the children survived. We were captured outside the vault and Danse rescued us from being executed. We've stuck together ever since." said Steve.

"Oh man, I'm so sorry." said Ellie placing a hand on Steve's.

"Thanks but there's nothing I can do but move on.

The waiter came back carrying two plates full of food. She placed the plates in front of them and said "Enjoy." Steve grew wide-eyed once he saw what was on the plate: 2 fried gecko eggs, 2 medium sized steaks, a heap of diced potatoes and a whole lotta other stuff.

"Dig in kid." Ellie said.

Steve didn't hesitate and began wolfing down his food. Prompting a giggle from Ellie.

"Jeez it's like you haven't eaten in days... oh wait...you haven't.' she laughed.

After dinner Steve followed Ellie to the general store to pick up some supplies. Stevr removed his caps pouch and offered it to Ellie.

"Nah, dinners on me. As for the medical expenses don't worry about it.". she politely declined.

It was getting dark and the sunset seemed beautiful to Steve as he watched the sky change colour. They bought their supplies and returned to the clinic by then it was already dark and everyone had went inside. A courier jogged towards them package in hand as they reached the clinic.

"Ms. Ellie I got some mail here for you." said the man handing her a package.

"Thank you." she said and handed the man some caps. He tipped his hat and jogged off.

"Hopefully it's medical supplies or sweets." said Ellie jokingly going inside.

Steve picked up a bag of provisions and followed suit.


	5. Chapter 4: Happy Birthday

Ellie put the supplies away while Steve looked around the clinic. He found that for a 200 year old home it was surprisingly in ok condition. Ellie picked up the package and called Steve over.

"Hey kid!, come here."

Steve entered the room and Ellie motioned for him to sit down next to her. Steve sat down and Ellie handed him the package.

"It's for you." she said.

Steve took the package and read the note attached to it:

Dear Steve,

I know you must have some questions and for all I know you probably hate me by now for leaving you behind and I understand. I hope you'll understand that it was for the best, the commonwealth is a warzone and we thought you'd be safer if you stayed with Ellie. I want you to know that we didn't abandon you. I mean hell we're family.

Steve's heart warmed at that word. "Family.". Steve had none. No mother, father, siblings. But he had Danse and Jason.

If and as long as I'm still kickin I'll be by your side.

Sincerely, Jason

P.S: I went back into your vault to see if I could find anything and I learned that your birthday is coming up and I hope this reaches you by then. Because I got you a little something to wish you a happy birthday.

Steve had completely forgotten about his birthday and checked his Pip-Boy and sure enough it was November 27th, Steve's Birthday.

"Aw, that's sweet." said Ellie reading the note over his shoulder.

Steve opened the package and inside was a picture frame and a Holotape. Steve looked at the picture and almost dropped it out of shock and surprise. The picture was of Steve, his mother, and His Sister. Tears began to well up under his eyes as the memories flooded back in. Memories of his friends. Memories of his family. Memories of that day when he met Jason. He remembered the day that picture was taken it was his 15th birthday his dad had pulled some strings to get enough rations to make a cake. They all shared it and listened to vaults radio station. Then something struck him. Before receiving the picture Steve recalled not being able to remember his mother's face or any of his family for that matter.

"Who're they?" Ellie asked.

"It-It's my mom," Steve Said choking up.

He felt the weight on the couch shift and Ellie wrapped an arm around him rubbing his arm. Tears began streaming down his face as he began to miss his family. Ellie moved in closer to hug him.

"That's it. Sh-sh-sh, let it out." she whispered.

He buried his face into her shoulder as for the first time since that day in the vault, Steve cried. She held him as he wept until he lifted his head and wiped away his tears sniffling. He retrieved the Holotape from the box. scribbled on the label was: Play me. Ellie handed him his Pip-boy and Steve popped the holotape in and played it.

" Is this on? Yeah? ok. Um hey kid I thought since your birthday's coming up I thought I'd try and get you something for your birthday even though we're on opposite sides of the continental U.S.

It was Jason.

I went back and found that photo. I thought you'd like a reminder of your family. I uh also thought you could use a reminder of the new family you have. So I packed another photo in the box for you."

Steve took out the other picture it was of him, Jason, Danse, Piper, Nick, and Lucky in their little settlement out in the desert.

"You can always count on us kid. My grandma used to say that even if you lost your family or never had one you can always find a new one to be apart of and love. And I know that's pretty cheesy but I do think of me and Danse as your sort-a family. You lost your family and I'm not saying you forget about them no, I just uh, I just want you to know that we're here for you we're your family too.

Steve could hear Jason sniffling.

Uh jeez I'm terrible at these. But um that's not all I got you. Look in the box there's one last gift we got you."

Steve reached in the box and fished out a necklace. It was made out of a long leather string with multiple objects on the end. One was a .357 bullet with the words "Big Iron" etched onto the side Jason's favorite song, the "NCR Ranger anthem" he called it.Another was a small Brotherhood of Steel insignia made out of Scrap Metal and Welded together symbolizing Danse and him being from the Brotherhood. The last piece was a small pin of vault-boy giving a thumbs up. The necklace signified the trio Jason, Danse, and Steve. The holotape concluded with the Danse and Jason singing "Happy Birthday" and expressing how much they wished they were there to celebrate.

Ellie smiled, it warmed her heart to see that even in times like these people could still be nice to one another. Steve put the holotape back into the box and hung the necklace around his neck.

"So, how old are you now kid?" asked Ellie.

"Um I think about 16 or 17." said Steve. "Definitely 17."

"Well, happy 17th birthday kiddo. "

"Thanks."

He hated being called kiddo but he knew Ellie had good intentions.

"Welp it's getting late

We should get to bed c'mon." said Ellie yawning.

Steve got up and began walking over to the bed he woke up in.

"Hey, where are you goin'?" Ellie asked.

"To bed.". Steve said pointing to the patient beds.

Ellie scoffed.

"Nonsense!, it's your birthday plus I'll need those beds for patients. C'mon!". Ellie motioned for him to join her.

"Alright you take the left side and I'll take the right." she said entering another room off to the side.

"Get comfortable!" she yelled form the other room.

She emerged in a gray tank-top and black shorts. That we're a tad too small but Steve didn't want to be rude so he didn't say anything.

"C'mon get in!". She said climbing into the bed and patting the space next to her.

"O-okay then." Steve said kicking off his boots and getting into the bed.

Ellie pulled the covers over her and turned herself to face away from Steve.

"Goodnight and don't get any ideas just 'cause it's your birthday." she said before putting out the candle.

"Got it." he said quietly resting his head on the pillow and closing his eyes.


	6. Chapter 5: Reunions

Steve woke up drenched in sweat breathing heavily and trembling.

"You okay?" Asked Ellie sleepily.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Just a nightmare." said Steve brushing his hair back.

"You sure you're okay?" Ellie asked again more seriously.

"Yeah, I'm just gonna take a walk outside clear my head."

"Be careful hon." said Ellie pulling the covers back over herself and going back to sleep.

Steve put on his shirt and boots and went outside grabbing his Pip-Boy on the way. The cold Mojave nighttime air nipped at his cheeks. He walked down the road until he reached a cliff. He sat on rock and tuned his Pip-Boy radio to the nearest Station placing it next to him. He looked at the valley below. the Big Horners grazing and in the distance he could see a centaur clumsily walking along it's many tongues flapping about. He reached in his pocket and took out a pack of cigarettes and box of matches he picked up at the store. He shook a cigarette out of the pack and struck a match, lighting it. He took a drag and exhaled. He didn't like smoking but the nightmares have gotten worse lately and he needed something to help him deal with them.

He sat there enjoying the cool breeze of the desert wind and the music coming from his pip-boy

"You smoke?" came Ellie's voice from behind him.

He turned around to see Ellie walking towards him wrapped in a blanket.

"Not really but lately my nightmares have been so bad I just need something to help cope. I thought you were sleeping." he replied.

"Was, but I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Plus I got lonely" she said taking a seat next to him.

She unwrapped herself to allow Steve to scoot closer to her and share the blanket.

"Thanks."

"So, you've had these nightmares for while?" she asked looking a little concerned.

"Yeah." he sighed.

"What are they about?"

Steve took a drag from his cigarette and put it out. He tried to limit his smoking as best he could causing him to only take a couple drags before putting them out.

"That day in the vault. I can see my fellow vault dwellers panicking and being shot in the back as they fled. I can hear them pounding on my door begging to be let in before they fell silent." he said looking off into the desert.

"I regret hiding that day. I could've helped my fellow vault-mates, I could've helped save some of them. At least one nut no, I hid in my quarters like a coward while everyone around me died." he said.

"Because of that I'm gonna kill every raider I come across on sight." Steve frowned.

"You couldn't have done much. If you left those quarters you would've died too. Raiders deserve to die but let that be the end of it. I know you want revenge for your friends and family but you need to realise that nothing you do will bring any of them back." she said caressing his back.

"You've been through alot kid. You were shot in the chest and you stride around like nothing. And don't think I didn't hear about your little mishap with that mini nuke." she chuckled.

"You're right it's just these damn nightmares. They get me all riled up." Steve said resting his head on her shoulder.

"It's alright. I'm here for you. I am your doctor after all."

They sat there listening to the radio until the sun came up and returned to the clinic. Steve sat at a desk writing down the names of every patient they've received that day, counting the caps they've collected, and recording the amount.

"Ellie!" Steve called.

"I'm right here you don't have to shout." she said popping the cap off of a bottle of soda, pocketing the cap. "Wassup?"

"We got a total of 230 caps today." he said pushing the pile of caps towards her.

Ellie separated a small pile from the larger one and gave it to Steve. "Here." she said sipping her soda.

"What's this?" Steve asked.

"Your pay. You've been quite the help around here even with your injuries and you haven't complained one bit. So there you go count them up." Ellie said.

Steve counted the caps. "22 caps, thanks." he said smiling.

he never had a real job before so this excited him a bit.

"22? Here." she said picking up a few more caps from the larger pile and dropping them onto his. "Now it's 30. Keep up the good work."

Steve put his caps in a jar and left it on a shelf. Ellie turned off the neon "open" sign and went into the kitchen to prepare supper. Steve emptied his caps into a pouch and slipped out of the clinic. He ran to the general store and picked up two bottles of sunset sarsaparilla his new favorite soda. He ran back to the clinic. Ellie was already sitting on the porch eating her supper. He was surprised it hardly took her any time to cook supper.

"I was wondering where you went." she said cutting off a piece of her omelette and eating it.

"Here I got you somethin'." Steve said handing her one of the bottles of sarsaparilla.

"Aww that's sweet." she flashed him a warm smile and took the bottle.

"Sit down, eat your supper 'fore it gets cold." she said patting the open seat next to her.

Steve sat down next to her and she handed him a stimpak.

"This my supper?" he asked jokingly.

"No dummy your chest. it'll help it heal faster."

Steve took it and injected it into the wounded area. He felt a strong pain in his chest from the wound but it quickly dispersed once the stimpak took effect. She handed him a plate and returned to eating. Steve forked a piece into his mouth and let out a "mmm!"

"Holy, crap that's really good." he said

"Thanks, gotta learn how to cook out here, not many restaurants to go to." she said. "The menu at Maggie's is only so big. Plus I think she overcharges us."

They ate on the porch watching as the townsfolk went about their day some even waving hello to them.

"So what's your story?" asked Steve.

"Excuse me?" she said.

"Well I told you mine, and we basically live together so what's your story huh? Only fitting to know who I share a bed with."

"Well let's see. I grew up in a small town back west. My parents were part of this group called the Knights. They were an order of men and women sworn to protect all that is good. Think of the Brotherhood of Steel except we liked ghouls and weren't tech crazy like them. Anyway they defended towns from raiders, Super Mutants, and the like. The order could be traced back thousands of years to before the great war. Knights donned customized metal armor painted with designs symbolizing heritage, past victories, even marriages."

Ellie's eyes grew bright as she spoke.

" Knights fought with longswords they forged themselves out any material or scrap they found. Some of the guys were creative too. This one Knight Aksel fitted his sword with some laser weapon tech. It has these laser beams along each side of the blade so when swung at something it was easier to cut through."

Ellie said in between bites and sips.

" Anyway my parents were knights and they trained me to become one. I even forged my armour and sword. But internal problems emerged and the knights fell before I could be sworn. Never knew what happened to the Knights all that I remember is my parents moving us east to here. I became a doctor and ran the town's clinic ever since."

"Wow do you still have your armour and sword.?" asked Steve

"Dunno I had it sitting in a backroom somewhere but I think I sold the armour and sword awhile back to pay for some medical supplies I'll have to check. See we made some enemies so a lot of the remaining knights were hunted down by said enemies. So I thought best to tuck away the armour."

"Oh. what happened to your parents?"

"They passed away a few years back, I gave them a proper burial in the cemetery outside of town."

Steve sat silently for a bit.

"That surprise you? The fact that I'm not just some doctor but part of a ancient order." Ellie said smirking.

"Yeah I guess. Never would of thought." Steve said.

Two Months later

It was the middle of the night and Steve was lying awake in bed after another one of his nightmares. They happened almost every night so steve usually got only half a night's sleep at most and took small naps during the day whenever he could. He stared at the ceiling pondering the past couple months. He raised his left arm up and examined it. Crazy to think a few weeks ago it was barely functional and in a cast. Ellie stirred in her sleep next to him mumbling something about Med-X. She looked peaceful in her sleep. Steve waited until Ellie woke up and they went about their day. Steve was taking one of his midday naps when he was woken up by a knock on the door. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and got up to answer it. Steve opened the door and froze. Standing in the doorway was Danse and Jason obviously happy to see their friend.

"You certainly look better. You gonna let us in?" asked Danse

"Y-yeah." Steve said.

He let them in and they had a proper greeting. They exchanged hugs and so many 'I missed you's.' Steve thought that was their new catchphrase. Ellie walked into the lobby and rested her hands on her hips.

"Well I'll be. When you dropped Steve off I didn't think you'd have him stay here for three months."

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that thanks for taking care of him." Jason said.

"Happy to do it." she smiled.

"So kid ready to get goin'?" asked Jason.

"Yeah, I am." Steve said.

Steve packed his few belongings and said goodbye to Ellie who in return gave him a big hug and thanked him for keeping her company. She was a bit sad to see her companion leave but he had his own life to lead. They boarded the vertibirb but before they took off Steve exited the chopper and ran back into town. He went back to the clinic and found Ellie rooting around in a cabinet looking a bit down.

"Ellie."

She turned around and looked at Steve confused.

"I-I thought you were leavin'." she asked.

"That's the thing. I want you to come with me."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, come with me. Back east."

Ellie was shocked and stood for a moment before saying "ok. Let's do it."

Steve and Ellie packed up her things and left a note on the door of the clinic saying who the clinic was left to and boarded the vertibird.

"You're comin' too?" asked Danse

"Yep." she said beaming. " I've always wanted to see the rest of the wasteland.

"Righty-o more the merrier!"said Jason and they took off.


	7. Chapter 6: Breaking In The New House

After a few days on the road they finally arrived back home. Ellie looked outside the portholes at the ruined city that was once Boston.

"Wow." she said. "I've never seen so many buildings before."

"That's the inner city, from what I hear it's pretty rough but don't worry, we aren't going in there." said Jason from the cockpit.

They landed at Boston airport which the Minutemen turned into an airfield/ Military base. Steve and Ellie disembarked from the plane and stretched their legs after sitting for a few days straight. The sun began to set turning the sky into a warm amber that stretched for miles.

"Man it's good to be back home." Steve said.

"This place is so different from the Mojave not so much sand and actual plants and look at that." Ellie said looking at the ocean.

Danse walked over to them.

"Welcome to The Commonwealth." he said.

"It's all good to be back but, where are we gonna live?" asked Steve.

"Oh shit, yeah about that."

"Already taken care of!" said Jason jogging over them.

"After we finished rebuilding what was left of Sanctuary I managed to get you a house." he said proud of himself.

"What happened to sanctuary?" asked Ellie.

"According to Preston there was a battle at sanctuary and the Minutemen were forced to retreat and the fort was torched." said Danse.

"When we got back they were rebuilding so we did our best to help." said Jason.

"Well as long as it's safe, I'm ready to move in."

"Alright let's get goin'." said Jason walking back to the vertibird.

"Yaaaaayyyy back into the Vertibird." said Danse sarcastically"

They boarded the Vertibird and flew to Sanctuary. The fort was a lot different than Steve remembered it. A few of the houses were still destroyed but it looked like they did a good job of rebuilding the fort and many new buildings stood. Jason led them to a refurbished pre-war house on the left side of the fort. Jason pulled out a set of keys from his pocket and handed them to Steve.

"Here you go. It's all fixed up and ready. We even rigged up the generators so there's power in every building." he said.

"Ellie we might have to wait a couple days until another house is ready to be claimed." Danse said.

"Nah it's ok, I'll just crash with Steve." she said.

"We lived together for 2 months, this isn't much different." she said.

"Wow" Steve said as he unlocked the door and walked in.

There was a large couch and sofa in the main room. In the kitchen sat a medium-sized dining table and 4 chairs. The bedrooms were empty except for the masters were a large bed rested against the wall and a couple dressers sat on the opposite side.

"We'll give you two some privacy." said Jason nudging Steve.

The two left and Steve and Ellie sat by themselves in their new home. Steve and Ellie sat down onto the couch to relax.

"Wow, I owe those guys big time." Steve said looking around his new house.

"Can I tell you something?" Ellie asked.

"Sure anything." Steve said.

"These past few months we've spent together have made me realise just how much I care about you." Ellie said.

"Excuse me?" Steve asked.

"I-I love you." she said.

"Me, why?" Steve said.

"You are the most selfless, kind hearted person I know. You have something that is running in short supply these days, an honest heart."

"I'm no prize, I can't take on a supermutant, or fight a war. I'm just some kid from a vault." Steve said.

"But that's why I fell in love with you, you weren't like all those mercs and wasteland gunslingers unlike them you have dignity."

"And I've wanted to do this for a while."she said wrapping her arms around Steve's neck and pulling him into a kiss.

The broke off and Steve took a minute to process the event.

"Do you? Love me?" Ellie asked.

Without a word Steve pulled her into another kiss, she embraced him and the two spent the rest of their night together. The next morning Steve woke up a bit surprised. He slowly blinked and realised he didn't remember having any nightmares that night. He then realised he was wearing nothing but his socks and a familiar arm was wrapped around him. He looked down, Ellie's nude body laid next to him her head resting on his chest.

"Wow" he thought to himself before closing his eyes and falling back asleep.

( _I thought it's about time we had some romance in here.)_


	8. Chapter 7: Back In The Sattle

Steve stood silently on a roof of a building looking through a pair of binoculars. He watched as an Enclave officer ordered foot soldiers to unload crates of Plasma ammo, armour, and rations while a guard stood watch in black painted x-01 power armour. In the bottom corner of his eye he could see a small group of figures donning the familiar militia hat creep around them and one of them flash a thumbs up. Steve put down his binoculars and grabbed the sniper rifle to his left, he attached a suppressor and looked through the scope. Steve chambered a round, lined up a shot and fired. The bullet pierced through an officer's skull sending him falling onto a destroyed car. The Minutemen popped out of their hiding spots and quickly dispatched of the foot soldiers. The guard turned and fired upon the Minutemen killing one as the others ran for cover. Steve chambered another round and fired at his head, the bullet ricocheting off his helmet. The guard looked around the windows for the source of the shot distracting him enough for Jason to come up behind him, wedge a grenade between his helmet and torso piece and pull the pin. He kicked the guard away dove behind a half-destroyed wall. The guard thrashed around trying to pry the grenade from his armour, the grenade exploded sending him forward a few feet obliterating the back of his armour. Steve grabbed his things and ran outside.

"Nice work, now it's up to Preston on whether to sell this gear or use it." Jason said.

"How're you gonna get this back?" Steve asked.

"I already radioed for pick up they'll stay here and secure the supplies." Jason said jabbing a thumb at the Minutemen.

"Nice stuff in these!" one of them said. "Ammo, Plasma rifles, Combat armour." he said looking through the crates.

"Those aren't for you, or they might I dunno." Jason said shrugging.

Steve slung his rifle across his back and followed Jason as he walked off.

"What do we do know?" asked Steve.

"Head back to the castle, here." said Jason handing Steve a sack of caps "Thanks for the helping hand kid, remember lemme know if you want to enlist with the Minutemen I'll put in a good word for you. But I understand if you want to settle down."

They walked through the front gate and into the courtyard of the famous Minutemen HQ. Jason went to go check if any work was available, in the meantime Steve went to the infirmary. A curtain covered the doorway signalling a patient was being treated. Steve took off his rifle leaning it on a wall as Ellie made it explicitly clear that weapons were for warzones not infirmaries and homesteads. A familiar voice spoke from behind a curtain.

"I stitched you up as best I could but you still need to be careful when you're out there I can only fix you up so many times."

"I understand, You're a saint doc." said a woman's voice.

"I'm just doing my job." said Ellie

The curtain was drawn back and Minuteman walked out bandages on her torso. She nodded as she passed him. Steve nodded back. Steve walked in, Ellie was sitting on a swivel chair wiping off her medical utensils.

"Well look who it is." she said looking up from her tray. "Need another bullet removed?"

"Funny. Where's your sidekick?" asked Steve

"Kaiffe?, think he said he was going to pick up some food or was it stimpaks? don't remember. Can't understand the kid his accent is so thick." she said.

"Jesus yeah, gotta admit though it's pretty hilarious." Steve said.

"Oi what's pretty hilarious mate?" said kaiffe walking in.

He took of his hat, his brown hair was cut into a fade with the top combed back. He put down a bag and took out a box full of Stimpaks and radaway's.

"Nothin'." steve said waving his wand

"Whatevah yuh say mate. Aye E, goh us some Stehm's and rad medicine." he said.

"Good, those'll come in handy."

"Well I'm gonna go see what Jason dug up see you at home." said Steve

"See you at home then." Ellie got up and kissed Steve on the cheek.

"Later kaiffe." said Steve grabbing his rifle.

"Dohn I geh a kiss too?" He joked.

"Get a girlfriend, or in your case a boyfriend." he said.

"Aye I'll 'member that next tyme ya get shot" he called as Steve walked out.

Danse got up from his bed and stretched, they say you're as old as you feel and right now he felt 20 years older than he really was. He walked over to a large tub of water and splashed some into his face. He dried himself off and went about his usual routine in the morning: patching up his old jumpsuit, getting dressed, eating, and going to work. He exited his home that lay on the outskirts of Sanctuary and made his way there. Ever since they first returned to boston Danse had made it clear he was done being on the frontlines so he quit being a soldier and opened a workshop in sanctuary where he spent his time listening to the radio and repairing anything people brought in to the best abilities. He arrived at his shop unlocking the front door, switching on the Neon OPEN sign and taking his seat behind the counter. His life wasn't as exciting as it used to be but he enjoyed not having to dodge bullets for a living. He got walking over to his suit of power armor than sat in the corner of the shop as a kind of guard dog. Danse leaned back in his chair and rested his legs on top of the counter. The day went by rather uneventful a couple people came in with busted radios or jammed guns, nothing unusual until it was almost closing time. Danse was packing up his things in the back room when he heard the sounds of footsteps on the metal floor.

"Listen buddy, We're closing, if you need something fixed I can look at it and get to work tomorrow." he said walking into the main room.

A man stood looking around, he wore a sleeveless duster with a light blue button-up underneath paired with battered jeans and boots. The man had brown cowboy hat that covered part of his face. Danse also notice the old Pip-Boy on his arm.

"Nice place." the man said in a smooth voice.

"Thanks uh, do need something?" Danse asked.

"Yeah, you see I've been hired to find someone and I was told they lived 'round here. I'd appreciate any info you got."

"Who're you looking for?" Danse asked placing a hand under the counter grabbing the laser-pistol underneath.

"Well actually it's multiple people, but I do have a couple names." the man said.

"I was told to look for people by the names of Danse, Jason, and Steve." said the man tilting his head up a bit.

Danse whipped out his laser pistol but before he could shoot he was hit in the neck by something sharp. He tried to remove the object in his neck but he couldn't move his body locked up as the dart did it's work and he fell to the ground.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." the man shook his head walking over to Danse. "Wrong move cowboy."

The man put Danse in shackles and gagged him as so he couldn't talk. The man whistled. Two men in black combat armour came and picked danse up.

"Take him to lock-up." said the man before Danse was carried off.

"One down, two to go." the mans said before adjusting his hat and walking out of Danse's shop.


	9. Chapter 8: The Mysterious Stranger

Steve unlocked the front door to his house and walked inside. He took off his armor and tucked it into a chest next to the front door. He sighed and slumped down onto the couch. This past week was tough he had done at least 12 missions let alone the countless supply raids. The strangest thing though was Danse hasn't been seen around for a couple days, his shop was still being run by one of his old brotherhood war buddies but Danse had just disappeared. The front door opened and Kaiffe stuck his head through.

"Anyone home?" he sang.

"I'm here so if you were planning on robbing me you're outta luck." Steve said.

"Aye you got nuffin' I need or want." he said. "E wanted me to drop these off."

Kaiffe carried a large box inside and left it next to the couch.

"Where is Ellie by the way." Steve asked.

"She's workin' the enfermereh (infirmary kaiffe has a thick Scottish accent) think there's a battle oh sumthin' weh goh patients lionin' out thah doh." he said. "Aight I goha go, duteh cahls." he said before leaving. Steve stretched out onto the couch and closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds around him the chatter of people outside, the rumble of the generators and a quiet hiss that was most likely someone filling a container from a water tap. Steve wrinkled his nose, there was a foul smell in the air that Steve assumed was rotting flesh. Steve opened got up to find the source of the smell, he tried to take a few steps before becoming nauseous and collapsing onto the floor. Steve laid still as a figure stepped out of the hallway. The figure crouched down in front of Steve. Though his vision became blurred he could still see the lenses of a gas mask. The figure raised a finger in front of his mask and let out a slow "Shhhhh." Steve watched as someone picked him up and put a sack over his head taking away his vision.

Steve woke up to cold water being splashed on him. He tried to wipe the water from his eyes but found his hands were tied. Steve looked around, he was in a large courtyard surrounded by Enclave soldiers.

"Hey look who's up." said Danse behind him.

Steve turned to face him.

"You're here too?" he asked.

"Yep."

Jason was thrown into the courtyard and tied to a post like the others.

"Son of a bitch." Jason grumbled.

"Hey look who's here." said Steve.

Jason turned and rolled his eyes.

"Well at least this time we weren't thrown out into the desert." Jason said taking a seat next to the other two.

An officer approached them he wore a large brown and officers cap. Behind him was the man in the sleeveless duster, Danse growled when he saw him. He raised his hat to get a better look at them, he had a neatly kempt blonde moustache and goatee.

"I must say, you are quite the tracker. Well worth your price." said the Officer to the man.

"Just doin' my job." said the man crossing his arms.

The officer walked up to the three.

"Ah the famous trio of the commonwealth, Paladin Danse, Jason, and Steve." he said

"You three caused quite the stir tracking down Mr. House let alone entering the infamous Lucky 38 but enough of that, time to remove you four from the equation." said the officer.

"Four?" asked Mr. Rocks.

"That's right, four." said the officer before turning around and shooting Mr. Rocks in the head

He collapsed onto the ground laying motionless. The officer raised his arm and several of the soldiers aimed at them.

"Time to tie up loose ends." said the officer grinning sinisterly.

Steve closed his eyes anticipating a gunshot. Suddenly a loud explosion rocked the courtyard, gunfire erupted. Steve opened his eyes to see what was happening, Minutemen were engaged in a firefight with the Enclave troopers. The wall across the courtyard was blown open. The officer disappeared. A trooper raised his rifle at the three but before he could pull the trigger he was shot in the head. He fell over and behind him the man he shot in the head held a smoking revolver. His face in a frown.

"You really should've researched who I was." he said annoyed.

The man holstered his pistol and reached towards his forehead pulling out the bullet that was partially stuck in his skull. He wrapped his head in a Bandage and walked over to Steve and his friends who were still tied up.

"Again? Really?" he said tossing the bullet aside.

"Well, I owe you guys an apology." he said resting his hands on his waist. "Hope you guys understand 'was nothing Personal, just Business."

"That's your reason for poisoning me?" Danse said.

"Hey, you prolly wouldn't have come quietly if I didn't sorry." the man said.

"Ass." insulted Jason.

"So whaddya say?, let's get the hell outta here." He said pulling out a Knife.

He then began to work on cutting the ropes.

"Why are you helping us?" Steve asked once he was cut from the pole holding him up.

"Good question, I coulda just killed all three of you." he said cutting down Danse. "But since my boss just shot me in the head, I see no reason to carry through with the job."

The man proceeded to sift through the soldier's belongings and retrieved a sack of caps.

"Plus, I got paid either way." he gave toothy smile showing a sliver tooth.

After cutting them down the man followed the trio to Where the Minutemen had gathered up Prisoners. Steve found the officer among them and pulled him out of the crowd and the four surrounded him.

"Y-you're not going to kill me." he said grinning. "You don't have the nerve."

"You're right, I don't. But he does." said Steve whipping the officer around to face the mysterious man.

His face grew into snarl, eyes staring daggers at the Officer. He pulled out his Pistol and moved closer to the officer.

"What was that you said before you shot me?" he said tapping the barrel of his revolver on his wound. "Time to tie up loose ends."

The Officer grew Pale.

"Please think about what you're doing." said the officer.

The man growled and pulled out a rope tying a noose around the officer's Neck and dragging him to a fence all-the-while the officer was begging for help. He hung the officer onto the fence and interrogated the man.

"Where do you keep all your data, troops positions, supply lines, where are they?" he snarled "tell me and I'll let you go."

"T-they're -ack! in the wa-r room! Thir-augh! floor, the ro-om with double -Grrk! Doors!" said the officer his face turning red as he tried desperately to speak.

The man jotted down the notes and handed the paper to Steve.

"These should help you guys a lot." he said.

"A promise is a promise." the man said turning to the officer, pulling out his revolver, and shooting the Officer in the head killing him.

"Doesn't feel so good does it." he said to the officer's corpse.

"I thought you said you'd let him go." said Jason.

"I did let him go...to hell." he grinned holstering his weapon.

He retrieved any valuables the officer had and began walking out of the courtyard.

"Who are you ?" asked Danse.

The man turned his head back towards them.

"People 'round these parts call me..the courier." he said.

The man pulled out a small object from his coat and dropped it on the floor, the object emitted a cloud of white smoke. Once the smoke cleared the man was gone, the wind blew a small piece of paper towards Steve who picked it up. The piece of paper was a playing card, an ace. On the back of the card was the Lucky 38 logo.


	10. Chapter 9: Redeployment

( _Hey guys a quick note before we start, I now have twitter where I'll post updates on any stories I'm working on and just get more involved with you guys. so come follow me here_ _NotDixieBiscuit and now back your story)_

The rumble of the refurbished army truck was the peaceful compared to the constant shelling, gunfire, and screaming Piper had heard for months. The sky was a depressing gray, full of smoke and dust. The land was covered debris and bodies as if someone threw the entire world into a meat grinder and went to town.

"Hey." Lucky tapped her on the shoulder.

Piper looked up, Lucky sat across from her with the same worried look he always had when they talked.

"We're not on the front lines you can relax." he said "Try and cool down."

"Yeah, can't wait till we get to go home. Getting real tired of being shot at" Piper said looking at the wasteland outside.

"Yea I know, looking at this scenery is pretty depressing." Luck said scratching his stubble. "But hey, at least we get a break from all that chaos we've suffered for months."

The truck grumbled to a stop and an NCR trooper came around and opened the tailgate to let the soldiers out. Piper got off and looked around, despite the filth and mud she'd rather be at HQ than the trenches. Piper and Lucky walked to the commander's tent to report in. They walked past the hospital tent medics, and nurses rushing back and forth. The wounded sat awaiting their fate. Some were praying, others were screaming in pain, and some just laid there like statues with cold, dead, eyes. They passed the armory where soldiers where storing crates of ammunition. They reached the commanders tent and went inside. The two were a bit surprised at what they saw; despite them being in a war-zone the Commander's tent was pretty comfy. A large sofa sat on one end where two NCR soldiers sat sipping coffee and chatting. A large table sat on the other end where a large plate of sandwiches and water bottles sat. in the corner a makeshift furnace crackled providing warmth.

"The perks of being a pencil-pusher." Lucky muttered

"Commander." said Piper as she approached a man sitting at a desk.

The commander looked up from his papers and said. "Yes?"

"Sergeant Piper Wright, reporting in." she said.

"Ah Sergeant good to have you guys back from the frontlines." he said with a half-smile. "We don't have any missions for you at the moment, go to the barracks and cool your heels, there's also hot grub in the mess. take a load off you've earned it."

"Yes sir." Piper said and the two exited the tent.

The went searching for the mess till they were pointed in direction of a large tent. A burly man in a stained apron spooned a heap of diced potatoes, and a block of meat onto their plates and motioned for them to move on.

" Eh beer-boy this brahmin?" lucky asked poking the meat with his fork.

"The man scratched his chin and shrugged, mumbling something about bloatflies and radroaches before again motioning them to move on. They found an empty picnic table and ate.

"Hey cap'n waddya suppose this is?" asked Lucky pointing at his block of mystery meat.

"Dunno, but I'm happy I can eat something other than soggy, flavorless rations." Piper said.

The two ate their food and spent the rest of the day sleeping in the barracks. surprisingly Piper snored the most out of the two prompting many jokes and complaints from both lucky and the other soldiers in the barracks alike. The next morning Piper and Lucky woke up, got their breakfast from the burly man, ate together, went around headquarters talking about the various battles they've fought. A few large army trucks rolled into the camp and the soldiers were lined up behind them. An officer stepped onto a crate and began speaking to the hundreds of Brotherhood knights, NCR troopers, and Minutemen.

"Alright everybody listen up! It's been a long war and I know you've been through some heavy fighting. But, we've got a gift for you guys, courtesy of the higher ups we got you guys some new uniforms, now you guys can look like proper C.A.F G.I's."

The soldiers talked amongst each other about how it was about time they got new clothes or how they hoped the uniforms were good looking. Piper and lucky approached the man handing out uniforms and were asked for their allegiance.

"NCR, Brotherhood, or Minutemen?" he said.

"Minutemen." Piper said.

"NCR." Lucky said.

The two got their uniform packages and changed into them. Each package contained. Standard olive drab fatigues with a gear harness for carrying spare mags and grenades, a pair of brand new combat boots, and a modified NCR trooper chest piece. Piper's package contained a Militia hat while Lucky's had a standard NCR helmet. Piper stepped outside and looked at herself in a mirror, she looked like those soldiers she'd seen on old posters from the 1950's. Lucky stepped out and did a spin.

"Not too shabby." he said.

A soldier approached Piper and saluted.

"Sergeant the commander requests your presence."

She nodded and walked over to the commander's tent. Piper entered inside hat in hand.

"Sir?"

The commander looked up from his papers.

"Wright, we have a mission for you and your team."

"Alright."

"A small village east of here is being held hostage by Legion troops, that village supplies us with crops we can't let it be taken over. your platoon is to go down to the village and take it back. Get your team ready, you move out in 12 hours. dismissed."

"Yes sir." piper said before saluting and exiting the tent.

Lucky sat leaning against an army truck smoking.

"Sooo, what did the CO want?" he asked.

"We got another mission, we move out in 12 hours." she sighed.

"Greeaaat, righty-o then I'll go tell the men." Lucky said flicking his cigarette into a puddle and walking off.

(a little PSA a family emergency came up and I have to go and deal with it. I wont be getting much writing done for the next few days but don't worry I'll be back soon.)


	11. Chapter 10: The Great Endeavor

Steve woke up to a usual morning, Ellie was happily stealing all the sheets and spreading out all over the bed nearly knocking Steve off. He heard a knock on the door. "Wonder who that is?" mumbled. Steve dressed himself. Another knock was heard. "I'm comin'" he said. He answered the door and a courier handed him an envelope.

"Letter from the C.A.F military." she said before tipping her hat and jogging away.

"Yeah." Steve said and closed the door.

He grabbed his knife and sliced the envelope open retrieving the letter inside. The letter read:

 _Dear, resident_

 _Due to the increased brutality of the current conflict we have to bring conscription to refill our ranks, You and any able bodied adults are being summoned to report to the castle for conscription into military service. Report within the next three days to basic training where you will be trained to fight for our way of life that is being threatened. See you on the battlefield._

 _Best regards,_

 _C.A.F Military._

Ellie walked into the living room in her pj's. "What's that." she yawned

"Draft paper, I'm being summoned to fight."

"What?, since when did the C.A.F introduce Conscription?"

"Apparently now." he said.

She took the letter and read it.

"I'm going with you." she abruptly said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going with you." she repeated.

"You don't have to do that I'll go."

"No, they said any and all able bodied adults, I'm able bodied. I'm going with you. No if's and's or but's " she said folding her arms.

There was no arguing about it, Ellie had made up her mind and that was final. The next day they trekked across the commonwealth to the castle and before they new it they were given their uniforms and sent to their barracks. Basic training was quick and fast paced lasting only five days. Two days of endurance training, two days of learning how to use their gear, and one day of target practice. Soon enough Steve, Ellie and their fellow recruits were informed of their first assignment, packed into Vertibirds, and flown to fort strong where they were given a speech. Everyone was crowded into the street, the sun was barely rising. Steve saw Jason standing with his unit. Jason glanced over to him and gave a look of confusion before moving his eyes elsewhere. Preston stood on a podium and spoke.

"Men and Women of the Minutemen today each and every one of you will embark on a mighty endeavor. This has been a long and hard war with many of us losing close friends, family, and even children. But today we're going to

send Mr. House, Caesar, and the Enclave a message, that we won't back down and we won't surrender! Our allies the NCR and Brotherhood of Steel have agreed that we need to make one final push! Today we will mount an assault on the Enclaves headquarters and put an end to this wretched war!"

Everyone stood at attention and saluted.

Piper turned around to face her men and pulled a picture of Caesar out of her pocket.

"This is Edward Swallow AKA Caesar and own there is his beloved headquarters The Fort. Our job is to make our way down to The Fort, work through the few hundred Legionaries, find Caesar, and shoot him in the head. We take out Swallow we cut the head off the Legion, if not they're gonna have us for dinner." she tucked the picture back into her pocket. "Let's move out."

Piper, Lucky, and her platoon emerged from cover and ran for The Fort.

Steve, Ellie and their fellow minutemen sat in a troop transport as anti-air fire shook their fleet of Vertibirds, several being shot down. Ellie grabbed onto Steve's hand. She had a look of worry and fear on her face.

"Hey" he ran his thumb across the top of her hand. "We'll be fine, I protect you and you protect me."

She gave a weak smile and tried to calm herself down as the vertibird flew on. The troops were dropped off immediately being bombarded by enemy fire. They had one objective: to keep moving forward. Steve and Ellie linked up with Jason and his men as they moved onwards towards the Enclave Base. Enclave tanks trundled towards the wave of Minutemen. Steve pulled Ellie behind a crashed vertibird to avoid the oncoming tanks. They took a minute to recuperate and pushed onwards.

Piper tossed a grenade towards the large gate that led to Caesar's tent blowing it open. Caesar's elite praetorian guards quickly ran to engage Piper and her platoon. "Take a few men and get Caesar. We'll take care of these guys." Lucky said slamming the stock of his rifle into a Praetorians jaw sending him to the ground.

"Don't be a hero Lucky." Piper said.

Piper pointed at two troopers "You two let's go."

Piper and her two companions ran past the guards towards Caesar's tent. She looked back at Lucky and her platoon as they fought the praetorians. Lucky was struggling with one of them before headbutting him and stabbing him in the neck. He glanced at Piper giving a quick nod before returning to combat.

Steve, Ellie, Jason, and the other Minutemen hugged the large wall that encased the Enclave base. A Minutemen strapped a series of explosives to the wall and yelled "FIRE IN THE HOLE." detonating the charges sending rubble and debris everywhere

"Alright beerboys move out!" Jason shouted.

Everyone stumbled through into a courtyard as tanks and Enclave troops in power armour marched out of the main building. Everyone rushed to cover as they opened fire. A radio man yelled into a phone calling for reinforcements

while two men fired missile launchers at the tanks. Jason walked over to Steve and handed him a satchel.

"Let's go, we gotta take care of these tanks."

Ellie tried to go with them but Jason stopped her. "Stay here and help the medics tend the wounded."

She nodded and kissed Steve.

"Be safe." she said.

"Always"

They snuck off while Ellie returned to the others. The tanks closed in on them. Their missile launchers did little to stop the tanks with many of the missiles bouncing off of the tanks armour. Steve followed Jason as they snuck behind the tanks. Jason reached into his satchel and Pulled out cluster of three nuka-grenades tied together.

"Get ready to toss 'em."

Steve pulled one out of his bag and primed it. They threw them under the tanks and huddled behind cover as the makeshift bombs went off. They had a slight moment of victory but it was short lived as two more tanks rolled into the courtyard.

Piper managed to get inside of Caesar's tent after fighting the praetorian guards that stood outside. They approached his throne weapons drawn. Caesar sat quietly looking at them. "So you actually managed to make it here. Sadly only of of us leaves this tent and I have a legion to lead." he said standing up.

He slapped an energy cell into the displacer fist strapped to his arm and entered a fighting stance. They stood there nobody making a move eyeing each other up and down. Suddenly Caesar lunged at them, a flash of light emitted from his displacer fist and one of the soldiers that accompanied Piper was thrown to the ground lifeless. He threw another punch hitting Piper in the torso throwing her to the ground as well writhing in pain. The other trooper shot at Caesar hitting him in the shoulder before he threw a punch at him. The trooper dodged it and shoved the stock of his service rifle into Caesars hip. Caesar yelled out in pain. The trooper latched onto Caesar's back getting him into a headlock and pulling him to the ground. They thrashed about on the ground before the trooper let go rolling off to the side, a knife sticking out of his stomach. Caesar got up and walked outside proudly watching as his legion fought the C.A.F forces. Piper struggled to stand up as her whole body ached. She saw one of the troopers alive lying on the floor. She walked over to him and knelt down. She noticed the knife in his stomach and fished out a stimpack and gave it to him, he weakly grabbed it and used it.

"You'll be okay." she said before standing back up and walking outside.

She saw Caesar standing at the ledge of the cliff, watching the battle take place. She stumbled towards him pulling out her sidearm and shooting him through the head. Piper shot him three more times before he fell off the ledge. She walked over to the ledge and watched his body fall to the ground below. The trooper walked out of the tent clutching his stomach and joined Piper.

"you know, for an old man." he winced in pain as he sat down. "He put up hell of a fight."

Piper sat with him. "definitely."

Lucky and a couple other troopers joined them as well.

"You're okay!" Piper said,

Lucky wiped some blood from his lip. "I've been better."

They watched as the battle came to a close with many of the legionaries being either captured or killed.

Steve and Jason rejoined the rest of the force as the tanks began to push them out of the courtyard. They fell back to the street bombarding the tanks with missiles but that did little to stop them. More Enclave troops poured into the streets surrounding the Minutmen. Steve turned to Ellie who was tossing grenades and turned her around.

"Ellie no matter what happens, I'm glad I met you at the clinic all those months ago, I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed and for a moment all the fighting that went on around them seemed to fade out before it came crashing back forcing them to break off and return to combat. Several Vertibirds landed behind them and Danse hopped out.

"Get in!" he shouted.

Everyone boarded and the vertibirds took off. Jason looked at Danse who was decked out in full black painted combat armour.

"I thought you said you were done with bein' a soldier."

"I couldn't let you guys take on the enclave without a little help from the Brotherhood of Steel!"

As he said that a large BOOM echoed. Everyone looked outside and saw the Brotherhood's pride and joy: Liberty Prime. The robot sprung to life.

"LIBERTY PRIME IS ONLINE! ALL SYSTEMS NOMINAL! WEAPONS: HOT! MISSION: THE DESTRUCTION OF ANY AND ALL CHINESE COMMUNISTS! I AM LIBERTY PRIME. I AM AMERICA!"

Liberty Prime marched forward towards the base. Red lasers emitted from Prime's eyes effortlessly cutting through the tanks and Enclave troops. Prime reached into his backpack pulled out a nuke.

"WARNING! NUCLEAR STRIKE IMMINENT! ALL U.S. ARMY PERSONNEL MUST VACATE THE AREA IMMEDIATELY!"

Prime hurled the nuke into the main building. A large mushroom cloud arose from the base. They landed a couple miles away to escape the radiation from Prime's nukes. Danse watched in pride as his old enemy was obliterated.

"God bless the Enclave my ass." he chuckled.

Ellie hugged Steve pulling him into a kiss.

"My hero." she said.

Jason put his arms around the two giving them his signature smile.

"We did it guys. We won.''

Liberty Prime's Voice echoed throughout the land. Everyone cheered and whooped as Liberty Prime marched on

"STRUCTURAL WEAKNESS DETECTED. EXPLOITING! DEATH IS A PREFERABLE ALTERNATIVE TO COMMUNISM! I AM LIBERTY PRIME! I AM AMERICA!"


	12. Epilogue

"The end." said the storyteller.

"Where'd you hear all this?" asked one of the people that sat around the campfire.

The man let out a small chuckle.

"I lived through it." he said.

Everyone turned to one another murmuring amongst themselves. Who was this man? Was he mentioned in the tale? The man got up. He draped his hood over his head and began to walk. He came to the edge of the squatter camp and looked at the wasteland around him. He reached into his coat and pulled out the necklace he wore on his neck. The necklace had four pendants: a Brotherhood logo made out of scrap, a vault boy pin, a bullet, and a locket. He opened the locket, looking at the small photo inside. He smiled holding the pendants over his heart.

"I'm comin' home."

He put the necklace back under his coat. The man walked to the front gate dropping a few caps into a beggar's hands and walked off into the wasteland.


End file.
